


【忍迹周】《12:00AM》地下室

by xianxian0404



Category: The Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, 互
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianxian0404/pseuds/xianxian0404
Summary: 补档文：原文发布于2020-04-09 12:00 首发lof
Relationships: Atobe Keigo & Oshitari Yuushi





	【忍迹周】《12:00AM》地下室

忍足侑士X迹部景吾《地下室》  
此处高亮：请仔细阅读预警避雷，黑暗型爽文，全员恶人系列。

变态医生忍足侑士X冷血杀手迹部景吾。  
侑士视角，忍迹忍无差，私设如山，OOC严重。  
内里暴/力/变/态/尸/体/肢/解/黑/暗/等各种变/态现象。  
此文有立海青学提名，出场即恶人。  
如果你有任何医学问题请打开浏览器，百度一下，你就知道。  
看文请注意，作者不负责。

日月交替，忍足侑士终于结束了繁琐的工作，他面无表情的关好门窗，走出两步才发现身上还穿着黏了血的白大褂，他转头看了看后方紧闭的诊所门，放弃了将衣服放回去的想法，转过身准备回他居住的地方。脱下来的白大褂搭在胳膊上，他心情不错的哼着小曲，消失在夜幕里。

寂静夜里传来的闷哼吸引了忍足的注意，他放轻脚步，耳朵仔细听了听。多年从医，短短几个音节就能分辨出那人受了伤，声音从右面的高墙后传来，忍足侑士抬头望了望毫无光源点缀的天空，轻轻叹了口气，从白大褂的口袋中拎出来一个注射器，放轻脚步朝声源走了过去。黑夜并没有影响他的视力，他靠近站在墙角，与黑夜融为一体，神情冷漠地看着捂着腰侧歪倒在墙角的人，血腥味刺激了敏感的忍足，他捏着手里的注射器紧了紧，长腿一跨快速走到那男人身前，趁那人刚想反抗的时候一针就扎在了他脖子上，透明色的液体全部注射进他的身体。

迹部景吾惊恐的瞪着眼，冰蓝色的眼眸盯着眼前那人戏谑的神情，他双眼逐渐失焦，昏死之前紧紧地拽住了忍足的衣角，最后归于黑暗。

忍足侑士神色温柔，他扶了扶圆圆的镜片，眼里精光一闪，食指怜爱的划过迹部景吾有些苍白的脸，他声音沙哑语气平淡：“真是可惜了一副好皮囊。”

被抱回来的人在梦中沉浸了许久，久到忍足侑士都给他挂上了营养针维持他的身体机能。那人被扒了衣服赤条条的直接放躺在手术台上，不算大的床单勉强盖住了他的重点部位，忍足有些困惑的围着工作室的手术台转了两圈，戳了戳还在昏迷的人柔软的皮肤，罕见地皱了皱眉头，他以为是麻醉剂达到了致死量，可看着那人平稳的呼吸只能叹了口气，他将手术台旁的紧固器在他胳膊上又加了一层，关上房门出去了。

门关上的那一刹那，迹部景吾唰的睁开眼，他身子骨柔软，三两下就从禁锢监牢的手铐中逃脱出来，作为杀/手行业的佼佼者，逃脱这些禁锢工具对他来说小菜一碟。他早就醒了过来，第一时间意识到他被禁锢的状态只能选择装死，准备伺机而动。他一边解开脚腕的镣铐，一边观察四周。房屋阴暗潮湿，血腥味更是浓重扑鼻，屋内唯一的光源就是头顶惨白的白炽灯，墙角堆放了各种各样的药品器具，浑身赤/裸的感觉让他燃起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他踮脚靠近衣柜，悄悄打开，一溜烟儿白大褂冲击了迹部景吾的眼睛。这个时候哪还管得了那么多，随便扯了一件出来，套在了身上，从工作台上捏了一跟长长的棍子，搁手里掂量了一下，眼神一凝，蹑手蹑脚的靠近房门。

这种典型的地下室风格，唯有正面冲突，才有出路。

在隔壁屋子里忙着切割肉/体的人看了眼放在一旁的监视器，嘴角勾起瘆人的微笑，对着眼底那血肉模糊已分辨不出来是身体哪个部位的尸体问：“你瞧，会逃跑的兔子才是最有趣的。”他拿开手里的切割器放在一旁，摘下手套随性的扔在一旁的肉块堆里，走到水池旁将手里的鲜血冲洗干净，自言自语：“可不要吓坏我的小白兔比较好，你说是吗。”

迹部景吾轻易地从紧闭的房门里逃了出来，这不得不让他更为谨慎，走廊里伸手不见五指，他只能弯着腰贴着墙，一步一步摸索着前进，手指在墙壁上摸摸打打，仔细寻找着通风口。寂静而黑暗的空间，空荡又阴森的走廊让冷傲残暴的迹部景吾都有些害怕，心跳声在这里如雷声般砰砰跳动。来回转圈的迹部景吾不禁有些浮躁，他深吸了一口气，终于摸到了一处陌生的拐角，他刚松一口气，手指触碰到的那温柔热软的皮肤让他转头就往回跑。

身后传来轻笑的声音：“小白兔找到我了呢。”

忍足却没有给他机会，他几乎是飞起一脚就踹在迹部后腰，耳边听着一声撞在墙上的声音又紧扑上去，补上了第二脚。

处在陌生空间里的迹部就像无头苍蝇一样乱撞，身体挨了好几下重打，五脏六腑简直要移了位，这不得不让他放弃一味的防护，主动发起进攻。在黑暗中呆的久了也就适应了这种情况，下蹲横扫再加上手里的长棍也是占到了几分便宜，可最后还是敌不过一个健硕的成年男人，微微一个侧身就被忍足讨到了缝隙，迹部躲避不及失了机会，撞到了他怀里。忍足直接一拳打在迹部没有受伤的那一边腰侧，感受着他身体不自主地下弯，又猛地提起来，拽着他的头发在墙上重重地磕了几下，迹部内伤着咳出了几口血，接着就是一连串的咳嗽，软软地摊在了墙边，大口喘着粗气。

忍足直接锁住他的脖子往最近的屋拖拽，手术台上的碎/肉还没来得及收拾，双重的血腥味刺激的场景让迹部干呕起来，绕是他也干的是杀/人/放/火的事，也没有今日地下室带给他的冲击来的大。墙角堆了一堆肉还没剃干净的骨头，一旁的深色塑料袋里没扎严实冒出头的脂肪，透明冷柜的密封袋里摆放着各种各样人体器官，迹部第一次感觉到自己真的踏入了地域。

迹部被重新绑到了手术台上，这次的设备要比刚才高级多了，他稍微一动电流就会顺着他的四肢流遍他的身体，他轻微咳嗽引起的身体颤动可让他吃了一番苦头。天之骄子迹部哪受过这种委屈，被称为杀手届之王的人被一个黑医囚禁在地下室里，这说出去谁都不信吧，他闭上眼，只能静下心来，再次寻找出路。

“别想了，你身体里的追踪器我已经帮你挑出来了。”戴眼镜的医生坐在工作台前淡然地处理自己胳膊上的伤口，不紧不慢得继续说道：“换句话来说，只要我不放你出去，你逃离不了这个地下室。”那个伤口是迹部情急之下一口咬上去的，力气很大，差点撕下他胳膊上的肉。到底是见惯生死的人，迹部盯着忍足冷哼一声：“你是不动峰的人？”

“不动峰？”忍足停下手里的动作，眼神有些迷茫，随后他好似想起来了摇了摇头：“和他们那种小帮小派有什么关系？”

“那我们是有什么冤仇？”

“冤仇？和我有冤仇的都死了，样子你也看到了。”忍足朝着另一个手术台努了努嘴，从柜子里拎出来两个药剂兑换到一起，轻轻摇动，看着迹部还想再问什么，他好脾气的解释道：“我不过是随手捡了个垃圾而已。”

“痛快点，临死之前起码知道你是谁吧。”

忍足显然是头一次听到这种要求，他点了点头，非常乐意解答那人的问题：“侑士，忍足侑士。”

迹部听完，显然是愣了一下，他不顾脖子上紧扣的禁锢带，抬起头来眼神错愕的盯着床对面手里晃动着液体的人，随后疲软的摊到了床上，眼神放空，头脑一片空白。忍足倒是有些不解，他抽出试管里的药剂，甩了甩，细细的针尖儿窜出几滴液体，做好万全准备，两个人的距离终于近在咫尺。

“景吾，迹部景吾。”

说着自己名字的人放弃了挣扎，他眼神随着忍足的身体转动，神情认真而又深情。

“你对我一见钟情也难逃我的魔爪。”忍足面无表情的看了一眼迹部深邃的眼神，有些无语。

忍足侑士是看脸的，标准来说是个顶级颜控，平常路上碰见这种半死不活的倒是也很乐意插一脚，至于怎么插就看他当时的心情了。捡了个半尸回家也算是头次破了他的例，尤其是这个人还用湿漉漉的眼神望着他，他一时都不知道怎么下刀好。迹部景吾的长相都不能用精致来形容，上帝雕刻的最完美的作品跌落人间，眼角的泪痣多添风情，忍足侑士手里的注射器举了举又放下，头一次被人盯着看他竟然有点不好意思：“你别盯了，我不好下刀了。”

迹部景吾眼睛一转，神情更为认真的看着他：“那作为我也不知道是谁的替罪羔羊，讨点甜头总可以吧。”

忍足侑士的作风向来干净利落，一刀致命往往是他的风格，头一次有对他提要求的待宰羔羊让他玩心大起。

果然，长得好看的人，在案板上都是吃香的。

“死都死了，好歹给穿件衣服吧。”迹部嚷嚷道。

“你身上不穿着呢么，我的白大褂。”忍足也没多想，直接捏了捏迹部身上的衣服。

这话一出，两个人都有些愣，看些对方的眼神里除了敌对，还多了一丝暧昧。深更半夜，一个男人穿着另一个男人的衣服，暗红的血与白皙皮肤映出来的绝妙反差，让眼前的猎物更多了一些糜烂的姿态，暧昧而又妖娆。后来事情的发展出乎了忍足的意料，不知道是迹部的眼神先动的手还是忍足没控制住自己的欲/望，等两个人反应过来时，双唇已经密不可分地黏在了一起。

迹部原本只是想做做样子，伺机逃脱，没想到他的身体就像被下了药一样不听他的指挥，现在他全身的感官都被忍足侑士调动起来了，而他脆弱的敏感处被人袭击抚摸，迹部不自主的瑟缩，舒服地低喘了一口，眼底渐渐泛红。忍足就像一个百经情场的老手，迹部身上的敏感点被他一摸一个准儿，眼神变了味，口中也发出暧昧的低吟，他伏在迹部身上，重重的呼吸打在他耳边，眼看着他耳朵尖儿由白泛红，低低地笑了起来：“你真敏感。”

忍足侑士用最温柔的语气说着最冷漠的话，干着要人命的事。

迹部失神的望着坑洼的屋顶，手脚被束缚的状态让他的情欲更加高涨，他只能挺腰配合着忍足的动作扭动，自己探求更多。忍足调整了位置，两人的呼吸近在咫尺，眼神在空气中进行了无数次交锋，像是在进行一场毫无意义的拉锯战，迹部眼底情欲正浓，他挑衅着看向忍足，舌尖在牙齿上舔过，他终于朝忍足呸了心头的那一口，血沫飞溅到忍足脸上，迹部终于笑了。忍足的眼镜上粘了血迹，他也不在意，直接把眼镜取下来扔在一边，凑近在迹部的薄唇上舔了舔，将残余的血丝都吞进肚子里，手不老实的在他胸口上拧了一下，迹部呼痛，忍足的舌头就直直地闯了进去，在他口中共舞。

忍足摸了摸迹部柔软的头发，被钢铁包裹的内心好似变成了棉花，轻轻撸着他的后脑，压得更紧了，两个人在狭小的工作台上密不可分，旁边是血肉模糊的烂肉，血腥而又糜烂的场景挡不住两人一同泛起的情欲，迹部也像失了智一样，疯狂地回应着在他口中不断索取的忍足。迹部情史虽然丰富，但以他高傲冷血的性格来说，能上他的人寥寥无几，为数不多的几次性/事更是草草了事。突如其来的状况显然让他有些迷失心神，迷蒙间忍足轻柔的吻落在他右眼泪痣处，迹部鼻头一酸，一滴泪顺着额角划过，消散在银色的发间。

迹部舒服的小声吭叽两声，嘴里还不耐烦地叨叨着：“操，你摸两下会死啊。”  
  
“摸哪？”忍足从迹部胯间抬起头，吸了一口顶端冒出的淫/水，一脸无辜的问他。  
  
这话问的迹部倒是有些不好意思，他别过头，有些羞涩的小声道“哪..哪里都行...”，眼神却从自己胸口坚硬的红点上扫过，忍足了然的点头，再次俯身，他细碎的吻一下一下点在迹部小腹，双手同时开工，胸口与下体两不耽误，迹部一下子就疯了，“不..不要了，快拿走拿走...”忍足充耳不闻，连摸带打，下手更重的打在迹部身上每个角落，看他的身体各处全部泛红，这才初步饶了他，迹部无意识的岔开腿方便忍足的动作，他动作慢了迹部还不乐意的哼哼，他用小腹顶了顶忍足的脸，得到的却是屁股上一声抽打，声音清脆而又响亮，在空荡的地下室显得尤为刺耳，迹部却被爽到了，声音逐渐放浪，身体难耐的在忍足身下扭动，像一条断了身体的蚯蚓。

迹部当时伤的是左侧腰部，伤口不大，只是被刀子划伤了，刚被忍足带回来的时候就被忍足缝合，但现在令人触目惊心的显然是刚才被忍足猛擂的左侧，白皙的皮肤很容易看起来红肿，忍足轻抚，问道“疼吗？”，迹部从情欲中回神，撇了撇嘴：“我又不是铁打的，当然疼了。”忍足噗嗤一笑，说了声活该，怜惜的吻落在他受伤的小腹，迹部倒是很受用的扭了扭。

“你对你手里的每个猎物都如此？”迹部喘着气，意有所指。

“我只想这么对你。”

他说出来的话迹部分不清是虚情还是假意，但认真的话语怜惜的吻还是一下子就戳中了迹部内心最后的柔软，他在外人眼里也算是杀人不眨眼的狂魔，残暴而又嗜血，无论是雇主还是仇敌都对他变态般的杀人做法不予苟同，他向来我行我素，不过是拿钱办事而已。

忍足手腕翻转，紧扣在迹部身上的锁头就落在了地上，发出叮一声响，敲醒了迹部紊乱的心。迹部没有第一时间去逃脱，他直起身，眼神与忍足对视，“为什么？”

“不过是想这样做而已。”

“你不怕我杀了你？”

忍足向前亲了亲迹部唇角，“随你咯，死了也值得，你觉得呢？”

迹部换了动作跪在忍足腿间，乖顺的像一只绵羊一样朝着忍足靠去，明亮的灯光打在两人脸上，他甚至都能数清闭上眼的忍足的睫毛，他抬起胳膊圈在忍足肩膀上，率先吻了上去：“来贯穿我吧！”忍足睁开眼，神色复杂。“你错失了杀我的最佳机会。”迹部不为所动，他发出一声低吟，猛地将迹部转了个身，顶进了铁板里。身上的衣服以最快的速度扔在了地上，皮肤高热的温度显然要燃烧彼此，冰凉的工作台已然是阻挡不了两人的热情。

迹部在忍足手里释放了不止一次，皮肤瘫软的像一滩烂泥，然而忍足还并没有实质性插入。迹部的身体到了忍足手上好像完全脱离了轨道，他就像浮萍漂浮在水面上，神志早已飞散到了九霄云外。忍足手指探到迹部身后，还没用力就被吸了进去，迹部she了几次之后，身体敏感的一碰就像触电了一样，颤抖着腿后缩又被人捞了回去，忍足估摸着迹部已经到了可以接纳他的程度，这才摆正他的位置，挺着腰，一点一点埋了进去。迹部是头一次被人进入，他的脸整个埋在胳膊里，异物进入的刺痛让他紧紧地攥住了拳头，但这种感觉并没有持续太久，后/穴的渴望远比他身体实诚的多，忍足毫不费力的被迹部吸了进去，他们的身体在性事上过于贴合。

“你现在还挺享受！”忍足突然停下挺腰的动作，眼角带笑的望着迹部，轻柔的将迹部的碎发掖在耳后，额头上的汗珠滴到迹部嘴角，伸出舌尖舔进嘴里，眼神像钩子一样勾着他的心。他笑起来时候会有一股让人放松的魔力，内心无疑会清净下来，迹部脑子混沌，半天也没想到回忍足的话。

  
忍足哑然失笑，他变换了动作，进入的更深。随着忍足的动作一下比一下猛烈，迹部开始后悔他刚才说贯穿他的话，忍足真的是往死里操/他，光是变换动作就已经来回翻滚了三次，忍足好像对性事有着极为丰富的经验，他对射/精把握的非常精准，在这方面绕是迹部都在心底佩服不已。迹部已经数不清自己射了几次哭了几次求饶了几次，最后快要失去意识时，他终于想起来问贯穿他人的名字，忍足撑在迹部耳侧的胳膊动了动，俯下身像叼住猎物的狼一样咬住了他的嘴唇，身下快速动作，两人一同呜咽出声，结束了他们的欢爱。

迹部是在柔软的床铺醒过来的，他睁开眼，屋里寂静黑暗，与地下室唯一不同的地方在于墙壁上安了一个太阳形状的夜灯，身体像是被车轮来回碾过一样酸痛，昏迷前的记忆如潮水般向他涌来，迹部眨巴眨巴眼睛，不自在地拿被子遮住了脸。他洗了个热水澡换上了沙发上干净崭新的衣服，狼吞虎咽的吃光了客厅餐盘上的食物，也没有等到那个该来的人。迹部就像来去自如的人一样轻松走出了这个房门，站在阳光下他才感觉到前两天的遭遇好像是一场噩梦，眼前装饰成了诊所的模样，只有进过地下室的人才知道，这背后隐藏着什么。他头也不回地逃离了这个地方，错过了那个一直躲在窗帘后看他远去的人。

忍足的手腕上红点频闪的表清楚的记录了迹部走过的位置，他神色冷漠背影孤寂，“这样就可以了。”

迹部逃离这处之后并没有第一时间赶回组织，哪怕他知道他手下的人找他快翻了天也没有理会，眼下还有更重要的事。他先是冲到青学的武器库拿了枪就跑，任凭桃城在后面怎么喊都停不下脚步，三两步就没了身影，留下几个吃瓜人员。

“迹部的脖子被谁啃了nya~”

“杀/人/灭/口/怎么不叫上我们啊！我们去给他加油助威啊！”

“白痴，你见过能上迹部的人吗？”

“你说什么？臭蛇！”

“万一是遇见初恋也说不准哦~”

“不二前辈，八卦我们也要听啊！！”

单枪匹马地冲进立海大的根据地时，主事幸村精市还缩在床上做梦，他身上带着暧昧的痕迹，整个人缩在一精壮男子怀里。迹部冲进来的时候，幸村正准备拉着那人在来一发晨/炮，两个人的动作随着迹部的进入而停下。大爷舒坦的坐在沙发上，双脚搭在茶几上，摆了摆手：“你们继续。”

最后的结果当然是幸村精市似笑非笑地盯着迹部狗啃的脖子：“见到你初恋了？”

迹部冷哼“哼，你倒是知道我为什么来。”

幸村短了一杯咖啡递给迹部，“毕竟能上你的除了你的初恋还有谁。”

“这个不是重点，重点是，我把人寄放在你这，你就是这么照顾的？”

幸村好像听到了笑话，咯咯笑了两声：“你可没告诉我怎么照顾他。”

“那你就是把人给我照顾成了变态医生，啊恩？”

“安心点，你家里那些破事一天处理不完，他多一项技能傍身也不错。”

“傍身？这差点要了本大爷的命。”

“所以，你赶紧处理完你家里那档子事，把你初恋接回去，万事大吉。”

“快了，老头子就快死了。”

“那就好，要不然我下次可能就在尸/堆里见到你了。”

“放心，你死之前，我不太可能了。”

“我也是这么想的。”

两人碰了个杯，剑拔弩张的气氛瞬间消散，迹部靠着椅背慢慢放松下来。

“别老让他做这些。”

“心疼了？”幸村目不斜视，端着的清茶送进嘴里，茶香四溢。

“我会尽快带走他的。不说我了，你和你的警督玩猫和老鼠的游戏还没结束呢。”迹部意有所指，“小白脸都快被你染黑了。”

“来我这里当卧底，怎么也得出点血再回去吧。”幸村轻笑。

门被叩响，迹部嘴里的警督真田弦一郎走进来，对着幸村道：“四天来人了。”

“我要去谈和四天的合作了，下次介绍给你认识，这其中还有你初恋的熟人呢。”

迹部挑了挑眉，放下咖啡，摆了摆手：“没兴趣，走了。”

夜晚，是隐藏黑暗埋葬犯/罪的最佳时机。  
  
忍足侑士的生活其实很单调，工作生活两点一线，在某些方面他甚至可以列入一级好男人系列，当然这要除去他某些不为人知的阴暗面。此时他悠闲地坐在他工作台旁，显示器上的红点正在飞速移动，他收回眼神撇了一眼工作台上还在沉睡的男人，端着的红茶优雅地放在桌子上，瓷杯碰撞发出叮一声脆响，明亮的白织灯将他白皙的脸映的更加惨白。他的抽屉里摆放了大小不一的各式手术刀，10号是他目前最喜欢的工具，刀尖锋利破开皮肤时流畅的线条让忍足很舒服。他垂下眸子用指腹摩擦着刀尖：“醒了也不挣扎一下，真是无趣呐。”  
  
被绑在工作台上的男人这才睁开眼，他面色暗黄眼神浑浊，眼角流下两行清泪，哆哆嗦嗦地说道：“我..我..挣扎了您就能放过我了么”  
  
“嘛，这当然不行。”忍足提着工具箱扔在附近的桌子上，打开来里面是各式各样的手术外科工具，对着那将头扭到一边已认清现实的人继续说道“我的手法你知道呢，看在我们是老熟人的份上，让你走的舒服一点就当我送你的礼物了。”  
  
“当然，回礼我就自己取了。”  
  
银白色的刀尖在灯光下闪烁着亮眼的光，忍足对老男人的身体可没什么兴趣，难得给他留了一身体面的衣服，看着那男人抖得像筛子一样扣着他的手链发出一阵又一阵响动，他有些不耐烦：“取你第一个肾的时候警告过你了，离高利贷远一些，现在知道怕了？”  
  
“我..我不想的...我真的不想的..求求你了，我..我会还的，我保证我会还的，饶了我吧，我..我儿子还小...我儿子不能..呃.....”后面的话忍足可没耐心听下去，刀在他指缝间转了一圈，稳稳地扎在他胸口，看着那人激烈挣扎几下就不动了，摇了摇头，自顾自的接了他的话“你儿子还是没有爸爸好。”  
  
刀尖利落的从胸膛抽出，高压下血迹直直喷射到屋顶，些许血点溅在忍足脸上，他用手指厌恶地抹掉脸上的痕迹，嫌弃的语气脱口而出：“脏。”从善如流的用刀划开那人衣服，胸膛，四十多岁常年吸烟/吸/毒的人身体器官逐渐丧失活力，拿到黑市上卖也卖不了多少钱，但到底是为人服务，忍足侑士还是很有职业操守的。  
  
他在切割人身体的时候神色是从未有过的认真，他对折磨刀下猎物的情节不大，将人身体组织一层一层剥离才是他的乐趣，等他将那人变成一堆碎肉时，表盘上的针已经转过一天一夜。他大脑终于终于感觉到了疲惫，眼皮也开始打架，直起腰动了动僵硬的脖子，鼻孔瓮动，封闭空间里弥漫的血腥味险些要将他淹没。他脱下被鲜血染红的大褂手套，随手扔进一旁垃圾桶里，从桌上拿起手机，拨了个号码：“过来收拾吧。”  
  
他回到卧室潦草的洗了个热水澡准备休息，他眯着眼虚晃着摸到床边，掀开被子一角就将自己埋了进去，在被子里找了个舒服的姿势大将身体慢慢放松，他脚下碰到冰凉僵硬的身体让他猛地睁开眼。他掀开被子，和一具被折磨得失去人样的尸/体打了个照面，忍足脑子一片空白的望了望四周，发现门窗紧闭并无外人进入的痕迹，忍足强忍着想要发飙的怒气，冷漠道：“出来！”，门外立刻响起来细碎的脚步声，卧室的门被打开，一个银白色的脑袋从门外探了进来，他对着忍足眨眨眼：“怎么，不喜欢吗？”  
  
闻言，忍足掀开被子，扭头看了看床上那胳膊没了一只腿也断掉不知所踪五官都被削平的人，恶狠狠的瞪着迹部：“不喜欢！”，迹部一脸失望地走进来：“本大爷的礼物你竟敢说不喜欢？”，忍足懒得跟他扯，他走过去抱住迹部往客厅推最后将人倒在沙发上，自顾自地在迹部脖子处蹭了蹭：“好困。”迹部伸出手掐了一下忍足的腰：“为什么在我身体里置入跟踪器。”那人没回答，他迷迷糊糊哼唧了一声，显然是不想回答迹部的话。迹部瞪着眼看着怀里那个鼾声微小的人，开始反思自己最近是不是真的太亲和了，仇敌见面竟然是先睡一觉再说？  
  
忍足这一觉可真是睡了个天昏地暗，以至于醒来的时候眼前都有些犯晕，身旁的热源像个暖炉一样还在源源不断的朝他输送温暖，他偏头看半搂着他一边操作手机的人，哑着嗓子问：“为什么送我礼物？”，迹部头也不抬：“你不是喜欢。”  
  
“喜欢什么？”忍足不是很明白迹部的意思。  
  
“你不是喜欢肢/解/尸/体。”迹部也被问的一头雾水，幸村就是这么这么说的啊。正在火拼现场的幸村打了个喷嚏，他揉了揉鼻子，拎过一旁的铁棍直直敲在冲过来的人头上，看着那人直直躺了下去这才大声道：“快点结束，我家警督想我了。”  
  
“我们现在算什么关系？”忍足刚醒过来的时的低血压很重，他无意识地在回答迹部的话，大概率不知道自己在做什么。  
  
“暂时来讲，是仇敌兼pao/友。”又在心里悄悄加了一句初恋。

迹部按完最后一个键，将手机收了起来，换了个动作，用下巴点了点忍足卧室的方向：“你还没回答我的问题呢。”忍足终于找回了头脑，翻身压在迹部身上脱他衣服：“鬼才喜欢你送的礼物！”迹部一把攥住他乱动的手，养精蓄锐几天，现在他可不是当初那任人宰割的小绵羊了，他直接翻身将忍足反压过去，狭小的沙发可经不住两人折腾，双双掉落下去，地板上铺了厚重的地毯，两人摔下来并不是很痛，忍足的头磕在迹部垫在他后脑的手上，腰部传来的疼痛让他嘶了一声，但是被人保护的滋味还是让他心里有些得意。  
  
“真的不喜欢吗？”迹部眉眼弯弯，一脸坏笑，眼角的泪痣闪烁着光芒。  
  
“太没有美感了，我工作的时候可不是这样。”忍足话里话外满是嫌弃。  
  
“你指的是地下室里那堆烂肉？”迹部咬他耳朵，看他敏感的要躲又凑上去亲了两口。  
  
“哼，总比你那样烂切的好，一点美感都没有，杀人这件事是讲艺术的。”  
  
“本大爷的存在就是艺术，知道了么？”  
  
忍足不予置否，他歪着头承受迹部铺天盖地席卷过来的热吻，迹部的吻温柔而又热情，像是对待一件珍宝，他又问忍足：“为什么在我皮肤里置入跟踪器？”  
  
“你发现了？”忍足也不意外，大方的就承认了。  
  
“你是傻的？我皮肤里有什么我自己不清楚？”迹部被笑到了，揉了揉忍足的头发，他的头发是深蓝色的，摸起来柔软的像是一团棉花。  
  
“那可是柳精密研发的呢。”忍足抛出一个人名，侧耳聆听，想知道迹部的回答。  
  
“那个研究怪人？你替立海做事？”迹部停下手里的动作，不动声色。  
  
忍足也直起身，话里话外的试探让暧昧气氛消散不见。  
  
“说的好像你冰帝和立海没联系一样。”忍足不喜欢做没有意义的事，直接将话题点开。  
  
“哼，你倒是查的清楚。”  
  
迹部冷哼一声，从口袋里摸出烟点上，口中的烟雾吹在忍足脸上，神色充满了玩味儿。忍足也只是扇了扇飘过来的烟雾，迹部的烟有一股淡淡的玫瑰味，是忍足喜欢的味道，他掰过迹部的身体，在他口腔里将剩余的烟雾扫走。“亏心事做多了当然怕死嘛。”  
  
“呵，来我们这里么？福利可比立海好多了。”迹部将抽过的烟直接塞到忍足嘴里，那人也不嫌弃，直接就抽了起来，烟雾吐在空中慢慢消散，很快，屋子里就弥漫出一股淡淡的玫瑰香：“不去，在立海逍遥自在，取的也是心肝脾肺，和你们这些就知道拿钱办事的杀/手可不同。”  
  
“干的都是亏心的勾当，还分什么高低贵贱。”

忍足放弃与迹部谈论杀/人艺术，终于想起了问重点。  
  
“屋里那个怎么回事？”  
  
“哦，青学那边转了个交易，想到你应该喜欢，就给你送来了。”迹部说这话的时候语气风轻云淡，好似只是过来给忍足送了一朵玫瑰花，聊表自己心意。  
  
“为什么要给我送来？”忍足凑过去啄他唇角，反而迹部抢了先机，他的话暧昧而又多情：“当然是，想和你保持长期关系了。”  
  
“我从不和人保持联系。”忍足的头慢慢埋在他胯下动作，迹部顺势在他头发上又抓了一把：“恩~以后就会了。”

忍足侑士为立海的黑/帮做事，迹部景吾当然知道，这一切都是他安排的，唯有在还没将家族纷乱平息就见到了他出乎忍足意料。两人第一次见面的时候是五六岁，第二次见面时是双方都有了青少年的模样，第三次见面就是地下室。迹部景吾单方面将忍足列为他的初恋，想打造一个安全舒适的环境再与忍足见面，谁能想到，这一乱，十年间匆匆走过。机会到来的那一刹那，迹部选择抓住，没有感情那就从开始培养，反正他们还有大把时间。

他腰间的被缝合的伤口很小，足以可见那人下手动作温柔而又细致，迹部摸着这小小的伤口脑海里开始播放那晚两人的狂狼，突然腰间跳动的小块让他一下子就意识到了他身体里被装了东西，迹部冷静下来，开始探知忍足的心意。

迹部背抵着沙发，岔开腿小幅度往忍足嘴里抽送，声音微喘。“你不怕我杀你么？”，忍足没回话，耐心的取悦迹部。迹部爽够了开始抢夺主动权，忍足不怎么叫大多都是闷哼，舒服了后穴会猛烈的收缩，指尖也会微微颤抖，迹部不厌其烦一次又一次顶撞忍足的敏感点，看他最后终于she了出来失态地喊出声才算了事。

两人激情过后，迹部提起裤子就要走，忍足迷惑的拽住他的裤脚：“哪去？”  
  
他眼角带泪，显然是刚才激动过后哭过，迹部附身在他眼睛上亲了一口，解释道：“突然想起来有个任务还没做完。”  
  
“？你现在这个样子好像拔吊无情的渣男。”忍足面无表情，他指了指他卧室还躺着的惨/尸。  
  
迹部杀完人一般是将碎/尸找条河扔进去喂鱼，而忍足更倾向于享受杀/人过程，最后找人收拾残局，今天这种突发情况，显然是要两人改变杀/人手法，这个问题可让他们两个面面相觑。迹部对这种不华丽的事情不感兴趣，抬脚就想溜，被忍足从后面逮了个正着，他屏住呼吸眨了眨眼，脖子向后挪了挪：“小心手抖。”  
  
专属于忍足侑士那锋利的手术刀横在迹部喉结处，他咽口口水都害怕刀子割破他的喉咙，忍足埋在他后颈处嗅了嗅：“不是在开玩笑哦。”，迹部只能委屈的小幅度点点头，被迫扛起床上的惨尸，跟在冷着脸的忍足身后往他工作室走去，在心底小声腹诽。但是迹部景吾一想到他接下来要面对的景象操作的事情，凄凉的心底多少有点雀跃，提前了解恋人的工作也能接受。

【拆礼物环节涉及恶心暴力血腥等各种不符合社会价值观的内容，谨慎观看。】  
  
忍足侑士的工作台就在他诊所的地下室，迹部在他的带领下终于找到了进出的办法，指纹的，迹部在心底小小的骂了一声。上次他是躺着来的，这次走着过来才得以看见它的全貌，地下室很大有三五间屋子，每个房间都有暗门相连，忍足随便指了一间迹部就只能扛着礼物给扔到了床上，转身就和停在门口的忍足碰了个脸，迹部讪讪一笑：“衣服都脏了准备换件衣服。”  
  
“你杀/的/人，为什么要我帮你收拾？”  
  
“我送你的礼物啊。”  
  
“那我给你个机会，让你包装一下，这样我会更喜欢。”  
  
“......也行！”  
  
忍足从墙角的衣柜里拎出两件干净的大褂，一件扔给迹部，一件自己穿上。迹部拽下盖在头顶的衣服，心里冰凉：他的初恋，彻底变成了一个变/态/医生啊！这都赖幸村精市那个烦人精！  
  
“虽然这个人被你砍了四肢削了五官，但希望你还保留他身体的器官。”忍足的工具有很多，他在做这种事的时候，总是对逝者保持最高的敬意。  
  
“你需要哪个部分？”迹部鞋底掏出一把银色匕首，刀面光滑刀剑锋利，与忍足的工具相比并不差。  
  
“都要。”忍足头也不抬，手术刀在他手里打了个转就直接划开礼物的胸膛，有些僵硬的礼物并没有影响忍足的手法，开膛破肚一气呵成。迹部站在忍足的对立面，眼睛在他的侧脸盯了许久，眼神描绘着他的眼睛下颌，莫名弯起了嘴角。果然，男人在认真的时候最为要命。  
  
“别盯了，帮我把冰柜里的冷藏箱拿来。”  
  
迹部听话的去取过来，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔：“让本大爷帮你取给什么好处？”  
  
“那你来挖出来。”  
  
“算了算了，本大爷宠你。”迹部对取器官这种事真的很排斥，他喜欢粗暴的完成一件事，忍足这种细致而认真的活儿他不太喜欢，还是给他打打下手吧。  
  
“桌子上有电话，打给文太，你认识的那个。”  
  
电话接通后，忍足的话却很精简：“有肝和肾可以用，活力不大，B型血，尽快。”  
  
“你一直帮立海做事吗？”迹部点了烟，玫瑰味的烟味瞬间压过狭小房间里浓郁的血腥味，忍足这才松了一口气，他喜好杀人取物，但对鲜血的味道很敏感，刚才频频皱眉显然是吸引了迹部的注意，得了便宜他也不介意多说两句“恩，幸村救过我一次。”迹部眼神一顿，内心把幸村骂了个狗血淋头，明明是他救得，功劳全被幸村抢了。  
  
忍足医生的过去不足以用命运多舛来形容，年少时遭遇黑/帮绑架导致家破人亡，被贩/卖的儿童里其中就有迹部景吾的存在，两个人在残破的仓库里交换了彼此的姓名，在一同逃亡的路上丢失了对方。迹部景吾作为迹部财团的继承人，这些事显然只是他人生的一段经历过往而已，幼小的他在叔父的撺弄下，被掌权的父亲无奈间送往国外。年幼的他双手就染上了鲜血，依靠着那四个字，渡过了他人生中最黑暗的日子。父亲的身体力不从心，叔父们蠢蠢欲动，迹部景吾被迫回国，在酒吧的接风宴上，他第一次撞见了他。忍足侑士在逃离的过程中被警/察解救，然而这并没有改变他的命运，由于年幼被寄养在远几辈的亲戚家，最后被欠下高利贷的亲戚卖到了酒吧，小小年纪过上了滚刀尖的日子。几年间的辗转，他在京都最大的酒吧里，见到了那个他日思夜想的人。

身着服务生衣服的忍足侑士与衣着华丽的迹部景吾并没有童年重逢的感人戏码，他们紧紧是擦肩而过，便再无下文。

匆匆一面，迹部眼角那颗闪着光的泪痣，时隔多年，再次成了点在忍足胸口的朱砂。

酒吧里隐藏着众所周知的黑暗，VIP包间内气氛糜烂，人影在舞池晃动，喝醉的叔父调戏着送酒过来的忍足，扬言要带走他，迹部也只是看了一眼，冷淡的点了点头。他好似不太喜欢这种场合，带着自己的手下桦地崇弘离开了，盯着他背影出神的忍足自嘲的笑了笑，不动声色的抵挡着叔父伸过来的咸猪手。出门的迹部一拳打在墙上，恨恨说道：“打电话给幸村！”

忍足侑士作为一个身份卑/贱的服务生来说并没有抵抗的余地，与叔父并肩走在路上的时候他也只是无所谓的跟着，身后却传来不知名的袭击。他醒来的时候被绑在铁床上，旁边是早已断气的迹部叔父。头顶上绑了一条绿发带的人拿着几张纸甩的哗啦啦作响：“欠我的钱准备什么时候还？”

蛇蝎美人，这四个字通常用来形容心狠手辣的人，但是在酒吧里，这四个字特指立海的幸村精市，他要杀的人，从来没有逃过的，他手下的打手更是对他忠心耿耿。

“我没欠你钱”忍足侑士无所谓道，人真的到了鬼门关，对人世间的留恋反而更淡薄。

“这张纸上白纸黑字写着呢，我看你资质不错，以后现在我手下做事吧。”幸村说这句话的时候忍足直直地盯着他看，他有些心虚得指着一旁吹泡泡糖的红头发“丸井文太，他负责带你。”，说完脚步踩的飞快，背影消失在门后。

  
迹部想到以前的事，看着忍足认真的取物的动作，收起玩乐的笑容，认真地问忍足：“你喜欢吗？” 

忍足正在取第二个器/官的动作一顿，声音好似一汪死水：“挺喜欢的。”  
  
“和我走吧，我向幸村讨你这个人。”迹部直接向忍足伸出手，眼神充满期待，“虽然我们才见过两面，但我们也是生死之交了。”  
  
忍足将手里的器官放进冷藏箱里：“这也算生死之交？”  
  
迹部不服气了：“这怎么不算？你差点杀了我结果还上了我，本大爷的初/夜都交代给你了。”  
  
这如此露骨的话让情事丰富的忍足都不禁红了脸：“咳，你今天不也上回来了，扯平。”  
  
靠，这也能扯平？  
  
“再说，你这种粗暴莽撞的杀人手法与我这种行为艺术完全无法相提并论。”忍足拿到了自己想要的器物，又取出工具包里的针线，耐心细致的缝合上了，他缝合时的动作仔细地像是在沙海挖金，不放过任何一个残破的角落，迹部看着忍足的操作，一头雾水。  
  
“你这是在质疑我的能力。”  
  
“又不是在质疑你的性/能力。”  
  
“......”你是个狼人。  
  
忍足看着被他缝合好的男人，内心得到了极大的满足，他沾满鲜血的手抚过那人的每一寸肌肤，冰凉而僵硬的触感让忍足好像一脚踏入冰河，他从容的摘下手套，往后退了一步“到你了。”  
  
“？”  
  
“你不是喜欢分/尸，尽量切的碎一点，这样比较好拿，鱼儿也比较容易吃。”  
  
一听这话，迹部眼睛都亮了，把忍足不动声色岔开话题的事忘到脑后，一副跃跃欲试的模样，心底想着终于可以将自己的工作能力近距离展现给他了，这一定是他的加分项。迹部的匕首真真可以做到削泥如铁，他一刀下去刀尖就触到了坚硬的骨头，他一鼓作气，直接劈开了那人的肋骨，在他刀下，人被轻易地分成了两半。迹部看着站在一旁喝水的忍足问道：“想要多少块？”  
  
“不如给我凑个520表达你的心意？”  
  
“放心，我给你凑个521，少一块让你睡一次。”  
  
“切，幼稚！”  
  
迹部听了忍足的话，削骨剃肉的动作快如疾风，鲜血与肉块碎渣齐飞，如此血腥恶心的场景忍足却看得津津有味，他望着迹部认真切割分/尸的动作，思绪突然就回到了多年前的那个夜晚。忍足第一次见到迹部还是他是个愣头小子在酒吧的时候，严格意义上来说，他们并无交集。

迹部景吾是子承父业的天之贵子，整个家族干的就事拿人钱财与人消灾的买卖，他的旁系却多之又多，就像章鱼的触手一样，乱且杂，他从十八岁接手家族事业，用了十年总算让那些一只脚踏入棺/材的老东西们安静下来，然而他却在执行任务时一个疏忽，被人阴了，由此提前见到了忍足侑士。

  
柳莲二带着个生面孔来的时候，迹部早已完成了他的碎/尸，正好比忍足要的肉多了一块，凑了个表白数，两个就这个表白数争论了半天。冰帝与立海还算熟络，不光出了个冰帝的慈郎天天追着立海的屁股后面跑，两家的家主也是联系更多。  
  
“新人？”忍足看了看柳莲二身后睡意朦胧的眼睛都睁不开的海带头，疑惑道。  
  
“切原赤也，以后接文太的活儿。”  
  
忍足对立海的人员交替不感兴趣，听了个人名就出去了，临走前还不忘嘱咐柳莲二把他工作室打扫干净，迹部在后面对着柳点了点头，跟着出去了。  
  
月光迷人的夜晚，身旁总会有佳人陪伴。只不过这个佳人有点狂妄而且自大。忍足坐在屋顶的摇椅上，仰望着星空，对着跟过来的迹部说道：“你以后不要给我送礼物了。”  
  
“我孤身一人，做的亏心勾当，不想拖累别人。”  
  
他声音凉薄，带着疏离与冷漠，深深地看着夜色，眼底弥漫着一无边际的黑暗。

自从进入酒吧的那一刻起，他的人生已经一脚迈入泥潭，他夜夜在黑暗中挣扎，他将自己包装成圣洁无暇的白衣天使，却意外的喜欢看鲜血染红他身着的大褂。忍足其实早已厌倦了这种生活，他在泥潭中却找不到出口，只能越陷越深。路过他泥潭的人都被他拖下了深渊，唯有迹部是个例外，因为他本就处于黑暗中，两人就像平行线，交点过后渐行渐远。 

“行知道了。”迹部嘴上说着放弃心里却想着怎么再送点别的过来。  
  
“你以后也别来了。”忍足显然是知道迹部的想法，他将话说死，断了迹部的念想。  
  
“当真？”迹部这才意识到忍足并没有开玩笑，他走到忍足面前，冷着眉眼与他对视。  
  
“理由如上。”

他们仅仅是对了个眼神，忍足就率先逃跑了，说了一句不明所以的话，“当初没杀你，我自己也赔给了你，这下就真的扯平了。如果你觉得不够，随时可以杀了我。”  
  
迹部沉默半晌，终于点了点头：“好。”  
  
“再见，不送。”  
  
忍足下了逐客令，迹部这么一个高傲的人怎么可能在留着这里，他离开屋顶前，深深地看了忍足一眼，那人也只是专注地望着天，没有留给他一个眼，冷漠而已绝情。他冷笑一声，消失在无边的黑夜里。  
  
那日过会，迹部好像真的应了忍足的要求，再也没有出现在他的眼前，忍足和以往并没有什么不同，依旧按部就班的帮立海处理器物，和以前唯一不同的是，他在白天发呆的次数多了，在每一个阳光明媚的日子里，他都能想到那个叫迹部景吾的人。

今天是立海主事的生日，丸井文太和切原赤也一大早就过来挖忍足侑士过去吃饭，他们相处了十年，相处的已如半个家人。聚会的地方在郊区里的某个别墅，背依深山老林，可谓是安全易逃。举杯推盏间，欢乐的气氛总是越来越多。  
  
忍足端着杯酒靠在阳台上，下面那群人正在举杯高歌，幸村从后面走了过来，将忍足快要空了的酒杯满上，直接开门见山：“你被开除组织了。”  
  
“理由？”  
  
“理由？你好意思问我要理由？那迹部景吾一天三遍的给我打电话找我要人，饭点都没他电话来的积极，我抵挡的住？”  
  
幸村说这话的时候脸都扭曲在一起，美人向来都是心狠手辣的。  
  
“他拿了什么作为交易？”忍足一点也不意外。  
  
“咳，说的这么难听，交换，交换懂吗？”幸村摸了摸鼻子，换了个婉转的词语。  
  
“也没好听到哪去。”忍足毫不留情的拆穿。  
  
“迹部虽然干的是杀手勾当，但他们家早就洗白的差不多了，换了我一个正当红的娱乐公司，现在的人都去学习马/克/思/主义了，我们也该考虑干点别的营生啊。”幸村说这话的时候语气悲凉，好似立海明天就要破产一样。  
  
忍足坦然地接受了自己的命运，他摆了摆手示意自己知道了，也没在说什么。  
  
幸村临走前，收起玩笑的脸，他看着忍足，神色是从未有过的认真：“你这人的心就像被紧闭的大门，这扇门我叩了十年也只是叩开了一道缝隙，而你从一开始就为迹部敞开了房门。你的心思重如深海，迹部就像一道阳光一样穿破你阴暗的内心。在你规划的领地里，我们只能走进地下室，而他却可以来去自如。”

“你期待的阳光等待的温暖在遇见迹部景吾的那一刻，如约而至。”  
“别再欺骗自己了，从迹部从你手术台活着下来的那一刻，你就丢了心。”  
  
“这十年，辛苦你了。”

忍足不是个感性的人，但是他却意外的重感情。幸村说的一点都没错，他的确知道迹部景吾将他放在幸村这里，高/利/贷/是他深恶痛绝的事情，他怎么可能会和立海扯上关系，那一眼就注定了终身。在这十年间，他无时无刻不在关注迹部的消息，当他真的见到迹部的时候，却只想狠狠地揍他一顿，想质问他，为什么在逃跑的时候放开了他的手。可到最后，他光是失了人也丢了心。他放弃了立海给他的正常生活，孤身一人沉沦在无边的黑暗里，只为了有朝一日能与迹部景吾相配。

现在，迹部说他清扫了身边的狼藉，接他回去，他有什么理由不前往呢？  
  
  
迹部用着几天时间终于将所有事情画上了完美的句号，自此，迹部集团只掌握在他一人手中。他洗了个澡，刚打开手机就看到幸村传来的消息‘人我给你送回去了，十年的酬金结一下’，迹部轻笑，眉眼明亮起来，换了身衣服就往外走，正坐在沙发上打游戏的向日岳人看着迹部疾走的背影在背后嚷嚷道：“迹部迹部！这大半夜的你去哪宰兔子啊，带我啊！”

“滚！”迹部脚步飞快，轻飘飘的声音从远处飞回来，直击岳人心脏，他捂着心脏对着另一旁打坐的蘑菇头道：“我有预感，迹部以后的心里就再也没有我们了！”

“向日前辈，迹部前辈的心里以前也没有你！”

“闭嘴吧你，蘑菇头！”

  
来晚了的柳生比吕士屋还没进就让仁王雅治踢了出来，把他和忍足侑士一同装进了车里往反方向开，最后停在某个不知名的街边把忍足踢了下去，仁王拉下鼻梁上的眼镜，努了努嘴：“那边那边，你直着走，就看到迹部家豪华的别墅了。虽然你换了东家，你没事还是可以联系的，有事就算了，拜拜。”  
  
忍足一脸无语的目送着轰一声开走头也不回的车喷了两下尾气，就消失了踪影，好笑的摇了摇头。他顺着仁王告诉他的位置慢慢的向那个方向走，手心里却出满了汗，他突然想到了他解/剖的第一个人，是幸村送来的人，那时幸村还没继承家业，美人如梦却辣手摧花，他对忍足的话语里没有一丝温度：“今天接了个人，怎么处理，是你的事。”

“你想要在这里站稳脚跟，总要付出代价。”  
  
那个人，是卖他进入酒吧的人。  
  
他每朝着迹部所在方向近一步，内心的紧张就多了一分，他开始后悔他当时的话，他开始踌躇，紧张，心慌，心底燃起来的所有不安的情绪在见到迹部的那一刹那消失不见，他远远地望着站在不远处向他走来的迹部，他的脚步稳健而又坚定，背后的天空泛起了鱼肚白，忍足终于笑了。  
  
“慢死了。”迹部快走了两步直接过来抱住忍足，轻轻锤了下他的头。  
  
“做什么？”忍足的下巴磕在迹部肩头，声音软糯。  
  
“接你呗，性格这么冷淡脾气还这么差，也不知道我怎么就看上你了。”迹部哼了哼：“较十来年前相比性格真是烂多了。”

“十来年前你也没和我说话啊。”忍足笑着拆穿迹部的话。

“二十年前二十年前。”迹部改口改的从善如流。

“你一直记得吗？”忍足窝在迹部怀里，声音有些闷。

“从没忘记过。”迹部认认真真的回答，“在与你分别的那昨日，我终于扫清了身边的障碍，可以毫无顾虑的将你接回身边。”

“这次，我们永远在一起吧，奔跑的路上别再放开牵住的手了。”

“好。”

天空终于升起了太阳，手心处传来的温度眼里耀眼的光芒终于驱散了内心的黑暗。   
  
【碎碎念】：  
感谢小景和侑士带给我的快乐，作为回礼，我只能奉上我不太亮眼的文字，表达我的感谢。  
感谢观看V-V.

补档文，细节懒得改了...

lof：咸咸又闲闲

  
  
  



End file.
